My new friends
by FanFicheroine
Summary: Finn and Jake found a portal and meet Mordecai and Rigby. Will they come back to Ooo? Will they stay there forever? What's happening to Ooo without them? (Read this please.)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first cross-over please be gentle and nice!**

* * *

It was a sunny day in Ooo, but the two heroes were bored.

"Finn, let's do something." Jake said.

"I know you're bored too." Finn said. "I'm thinking of things to do."

Jake looked out the window and saw a portal.

"Finn, is that a portal?" He said.

"Huh?" Finn looked out the window too.

"It is!" They said.

"Let's check it out!"

* * *

They went outside to see the portal and saw Princess Bubblegum.

"Hey guys." She said.

"Hey princess, do you know anything about this portal?" Finn asked.

"Not exactly I'm just checking where it goes too then you guys can go."

"Sweet!"

"Hold on I'm checking where…"

But it was too late they already went to the portal.

"Oh no." Bubblegum whispered.

* * *

Finn and Jake landed in a place.

"Whoa where are we?" Finn asked. "And this place has humans!"

"Yeah isn't it normal?" They heard a voice behind them.

"Whoa! A talking bird and a raccoon!"

"My name is Mordecai and this is my buddy Rigby." Mordecai corrected.

"Sup name's Rigby." Rigby said.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Finn and this is Jake."

"Oh earlier why did you say "This place has humans!"?

"In my world I don't have humans I'm the only human."

"How did you get here?"

"We went in a portal."

"Cool!"

"Is there any place we can stay?"

"I'll ask my boss Benson."

"Sure thing."

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby went to Benson.

"Jake, did he say boss?" Finn said.

"Yeah." Jake asked.

"Remember the business men?"

"Yeah?"

"They might be here."

"Hahahahaha! If they were here they would be going to work."

"You're right you're the smartest dog I know!"

* * *

Few minutes later.

"Benson says you guys can stay if you work here." Mordecai said.

"So where will we be staying?" Jake asked.

"Uh...I guess you can stay in the house."

"Can we check it out?"

"How about you guys see Benson first?"

"Sure thing."

* * *

Mordecai knocked Benson's office door.

"Benson they're here." He said.

"Come in." Benson ordered.

"Hello my name is Finn." Finn said.

"My name is Jake." Jake said.

"Have you ever had work before?"

"No. But we adventure a lot!"

Benson thought if two heroes can stay in The Park.

"Do you guys fight monsters?"

"Yeah we're heroes!"

"Very well then wake up at 8:30 you guys will start work."

"Thanks boss."

They told Mordecai and Rigby the good news.

"That's great!" Rigby said.

"I know right! So where will we stay?" Jake asked.

"Is it OK if you guys sleep in the attic?"

"Sure are there spiders there?"

"Maybe. There's a bed there too."

"Thanks guys."

"Your welcome."

Finn and Jake went to the attic and think that they'll have a good time.

* * *

**In Ooo…**

"This is bad this is very bad!" Bubblegum said.

"What's wrong?" Marceline asked.

"Finn and Jake went to a portal!"

"So? There heroes they can handle it."

"I guess you're right."

"Bonnibel, do you like Finn?"

"No! Why would you think that?"

"*laughs* Just nothing you worry about him too much."

"*Blushes*"Oh Marceline."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello I'm back! I'm really pissed there's only 1 review, 1 favorite and 1 follow. Also I'm calling BMO an it! But enough feed back! Story time! **

* * *

The two heroes stayed in twin peaks for a month and now they're getting used to it. Like, they _never_ want to leave.

"Hey guys, are you done raking the leaves?" Benson asked, to Finn and Jake.

"Almost, Mr. Marin." Jake replied to Benson.

"If you're done tell me so you can get your pay."

"Ok boss."

* * *

When Benson left, they continued.

"Finn, are you getting used to living here?" Jake asked Finn.

"Yeah, sort of I miss Ooo." Finn replied.

"Aw don't worry we'll find a portal to find your precious Bubblegum."

"Shut up!"

"Ha! You know I miss Ooo too."

"You have a crush?"

"I said Ooo not crush! Why would I have a crush? I have a girlfriend!"

"That's why."

* * *

**Few minutes later**…

Mordecai and Rigby went to check on them.

"Hey guys." They greeted.

"Hey. Shouldn't you guys be working?" Finn asked.

"Dude, tell them." Mordecai said to Rigby.

"This is called slacking off." Rigby replied to them.

"You mean you slack off, than do your work?"

"Yeah wanna go to the coffee shop or play video games?"

"Coffee Shop. I'm thirsty."

"Just like Rigby always thirsty." Mordecai teased.

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby yelled to Mordecai.

* * *

**In the Coffee Shop:**

"Here we are." Mordecai said.

"So where do we sit?" Jake asked.

"Right there." Rigby pointed to their table.

They took their seats.

"So what food do they have here?" Finn asked.

"We'll just pick while you guys chillax." Rigby replied.

Margaret came to their table.

"Hey guys and- ." Margaret said.

"My name is Finn." Finn introduced.

"I'm Jake." Jake introduced.

"I'm Margaret what do you guys wanna order?"

"We'll all have coffee." Mordecai ordered.

"Coming right up!"

Margaret left their table.

"Are you sure, we're not going to be in trouble?" Jake asked.

"Just keep quiet and let's be fast so Benson will not check on us." Mordecai replied.

"Ok if we get in trouble I'll shape-shift into a-"

"Wait you can shape-shift?"

"Yeah watch."

Jake turned into a lamp.

"Whoa!"

"I can grow big and small too."

Jake grew small.

"Does Benson know this?"

"Mr. Marin? Yeah."

* * *

A couple of minutes later they went out of the shop and went back to the Park.

"Guys, I think Benson will blow a fuse!" Finn yelled, scared.

"Nah, he's like that he yells us at all the time we're used to it." Rigby answered.

"I have a plan how about Jake turns small and..."Mordecai looked at Finn. "Do you turn small?"

Finn shook his head. "No…"

"Can you tip toe quietly?"

"Yeah."

"Go do that and Jake you too. So you'll tip toe to your spot and we'll go to our spot."

"Aren't you guys gonna tip toe?"

"No it's ok if Benson hears us."

"Alright then good luck!"

* * *

Finn and Jake tip toed back to their spot and Mordecai and Rigby went to theirs. Just then Benson came by Finn and Jake's spot to work.

"Are you guys, finished?" Benson asked.

"Yes, Mr. Marin." Finn replied.

"Please call me Benson you're doing great in your work."

"Thanks…Benson."

Benson walked away.

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a feeling something's wrong in Ooo."

"Me too."

"Let's call them."

"Wait."

"What?"

"We can't call here."

"Why not?"

"We're in a different world."

Finn scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah I forgot."

After a few seconds they instantly remembered something.

"BMO CAM!" They yelled.

Jake yawned. "Let's call **BMO **later tonight I'm tired, from all this leaves and rakes."

"Yeah, me too"

* * *

**In Ooo…**

_Oh my glob! I need to activate another portal! But I need to know where they went._ Bubblegum thought.

"Bonnibel, you know I can read minds." Marceline said.

Bubblegum sighed. "I'm worried."

"About, Finn-"

"-And Jake!"

"Let's ask **BMO** where they are."

* * *

**In the tree fort:**

"**BMO**!"

**BMO **looked out the window and saw Marceline and Princess.

"Princess? Marcy?" _it_ said.

"Do you know where Finn and Jake is?"

"N-"

The BMO cam turned on.

**BMO: It's Finn and Jake!**

**Princess: Finn, Jake! What place is that?**

**Jake: Uh Twin Peaks, Earth.**

**Princess: Oh I'll try to activate a portal to there.**

**Finn: No!**

**Marceline: What?! Are you damn crazy?**

**Finn: No I got new friends and I'm gonna miss them.**

**Marceline: Are they girls?**

**Finn: No why?**

**Marceline: Bonni's gonna be jealous.**

**Finn: Really?**

**Princess: What!?**

**Finn: Marcy is telling me you're jealous and you miss me.**

**Princess: Yeah right. I'll activate before anything starts crazy.**

**Jake: Nothing crazy there?**

**Marceline: Not yet.**

**Finn and Jake: Well we gotta go.**

**Marceline, BMO and Princess: Bye.**

**Finn and Jake: Bye. BMO CAM OFF!**

**BMO CAM TURNED OFF.**

* * *

"Yes! Now we know where they are!" Princess said.

"Miss him?" Marceline teased.

Princess ignored her. "We'll activate the portal first thing in the morning!"

"We? What do you mean "we"?"

"You're coming with **ME**!"

Marceline sighed. "Fine! But I'll get an umbrella just in case."

"For rain?"

"I'm a vampire, idiot!"

"Oh yeah."

**END OF THE CHAPTER.**

* * *

**To tell you what remember the things like.**

**Finn: ?**

** It's the BMO cam. They're talking face to face uh not really face to face but they're talking to each other it's like FaceTime! They're NOT texting or something it's BMO cam! Bye!**


End file.
